Forgive and Forget
by Zanny101
Summary: Josh and Susannah were friends. But then Josh came with this insane idea:he wanted to kill his own brother. Suze made the mistake of asking WHY?Josh pushed her in a lake and disappeared. After a year he's back. And he's got some serious explaning to do.
1. He's Back

The Mediator-Forgive and Forget  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Josh please don't do this. No matter what your brother did, he doesn't deserve to die. You can't kill your very own brother Joshua! You can't. Just listen to me for once...please!"  
  
"You don't understand Suze. He does deserve to die. I promise I will tell you everything after I kill him".  
  
"Joshua listen to yourself! Do you think you will get away by killing your brother? The polices will get you and you are going to have to spend the rest of your life in jail".  
  
"They won't know. I have it all planned out. The cops won't know unless...unless..." he looked at Susannah with a crazy look in his eyes, "you won't tell them anything will you Susannah? You have to promise me not to tell them anything".  
  
"Yes I will Joshua. In fact, I'm going to the police station right now and I'm going to tell the cops what you are up to. Maybe that will stop you from going through with this crazy plan", she turned around to go.  
  
"NO!!YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!! I have to do this. And you can't stop me. I trusted you Suze but obviously I shouldn't have," Josh walked over to Susannah and pushed her into the lake, "you really should've taken those swimming lessons".  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
I looked around the hallway full of chattering students. They actually sounded like they were happy to be back at school. Girls were catching up on the soap operas and guys were bragging about their summer vacations. I looked around for Adam and Cici, my two best friends but they weren't anywhere to be seen. Great. Now who's going to ask me how my summer went? I looked down at my hand where I had written my new locker number. A234. At least my locker was on the first floor. I walked around a couple who were making goo goo eyes at each other and headed towards my locker.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again Susannah", a voice said from behind me.  
  
I stopped walking. No. No. It couldn't be. It was probably just someone else who sounded exactly like him.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say hello?"  
  
My blood ran cold. It was him. My first impulse was to start running but I just couldn't. I had to make sure. Slowly I turned around and saw the face that haunted me so many times before. "What the hell are you doing here Josh?" my voice came out all squeaky which is so not what I needed right now. I wanted to sound scary and angry but no....I had to sound like a mouse.  
  
"Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Josh asked smiling. I once fell in love with that smile but now I couldn't stand it.  
  
My fear was replaced by anger. "Friend? FRIEND?? You freakin' tried to kill me Joshua!! Last time I checked, friends don't do that to each other!" I didn't sound like a mouse anymore which was good... but everyone was looking at us now. Josh noticed it too.  
  
"Meet me after school at the Kool House Cafe. I think we have some catching up to do", with that he turned around and walked towards the office.  
  
My head was filled with questions. What was he doing here? What did he want? Was he back to finish what he started one year ago? And finally the million dollar question: did I have the guts to meet him after school?  
  
The school bell rang out and brought me back to reality. Everyone was rushing to get to their first class. No one wanted to sit on the front row, least of all me. My new locker would have to wait. I picked up my bag and headed towards American History, hoping I wasn't stuck with Mr.Kapowski again. 


	2. Liars

Chapter 2  
  
"For those of you, who don't know me, my name is Mr.Kapowski and I will be your American History teacher this year. Please take out your textbooks and start reading chapter one while call attendance".  
  
Can this day get in worse? First I meet my "attempted ex-killer" and then I get stuck with Mr.Kapowski who is the worst teacher ever. What did I do to deserve such cruelty? Sure I kick the butt of the non-living once in awhile but that's because I have no choice. You know why? Because I, Susannah Simon am a Mediator which means I get to help the lost poor souls (a.k.a ghosts) cross over to the "other side".  
  
I'm sort of like the kid from Sixth Sense. People usually don't know when they are going to die so they usually leave behind some unfinished business. My job is to finish it for them so they can go over to the "other side". Mind you, I don't get paid to do this. Sometimes these lost poor souls can be a little "difficult to handle" and that's where the butt kicking part comes in and even though they are ghosts, they can hit. Real hard. But then again, so can I.  
  
Father Dominic (the principal of this school) is also a Mediator. So he is the only real person that knows about me. The other person who knows what I am is a ghost. His name is Jesse and he lives in my room. Yes you heard right. I'm a sixteen year old girl and there is a dead guy living in my room. And did I mention he's over 200 years old? But you see, Jesse died when he was only 20 so he doesn't look like an old wrinkly person. In fact, I would say he fits your average description of a hot guy. Too bad no one can see him except for me.  
  
Now that you know a little bit about me, we can get back to the fun fun history lesson Mr.Kapowski was teaching. I looked around the classroom and wasn't surprised to see people snoring.  
  
Finally the bell rang to let us out of our misery. I picked up my books and headed towards Science. I took my seat in the back and tried my best to pay attention. I didn't want to think about the person I have to meet after school so I concentrated hard on learning how to balance equations. And before I knew it, Science was over.  
  
I walked to the cafeteria and looked around for Adam and Cici. I spotted them near the back, talking in hushed voices. Highly suspicious. I went over to their table quietly but unfortunately Cici saw me. "Susannah!! Hi!! What are you doing here?"  
  
I looked down at my lunch bag. "Well I am in school and it is lunch time. So here I am! To eat my lunch!"  
  
"Oh right...of course. Well don't just stand there, come sit," Cici pulled up a chair beside her.  
  
"Hey Suze," Adam said as I sat down.  
  
"Hey yourself. Where were you guys this morning?"  
  
"Oh well...we um...got lost when we were trying to find our new lockers. Did you know there is a bomb shelter in the basement? That's where we ended up and we were late for first period", Adam explained without looking at me.  
  
"You got lost and ended up in the basement? Which is a bomb shelter?" What was going on? They were obviously hiding something but what?  
  
Cici looked at Adam with disgust. Maybe she was pissed because he can't lie very well but Cici didn't bother explaining any further which was fine with me. If they didn't want to tell me, then maybe I didn't want to know. We just ate our lunch quietly and went to our classes.  
  
I had Math and Gym after lunch and they went by very fast. Before I knew it, school was over. I walked outside very slowly, thinking what I should do now. I didn't want to meet Josh but I needed some answers. "Susannah!! Over here!!" I looked up and saw my mom in her BMW. What was she doing here?  
  
I went over to her car, "what's up mom? Why are you here?"  
"Well can't a mother pick her daughter up from school?"  
  
"Sure they can except you never picked me up from school since I was 12 years old".  
  
"I was out to do some errands and I was going over your school so I thought why not pick up Susannah. So here I am", she explained.  
  
I knew she was lying to me (which was happening a lot lately) but I was kind of glad to see her. I opened the door and climbed in, trying hard not to think about the person I was suppose to be meeting right now. He is going to be really pissed.  
  
When we got home, I found my little stepbrother Doc (a.k.a David) doing some kind of experiment with carrots. "Hey Suze. How was school?"  
  
"Good. Isn't that supposed to be for dinner?" I said pointing to the carrot.  
  
He looked at the shriveled up carrot that was covered in something brown, "Nope not anymore".  
  
I laughed and went upstairs. Doc could always make me laugh. I opened the door to my room and almost screamed my head off because sitting there on my bed, was Joshua Parker.  
  
"Did you forget about our little meeting Susannah?" 


End file.
